Unfortunate (or fortunate?) Cahill Kidnappings
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: What will happen when our favorite characters are kidnapped? And put with their enemies? Vespers and Evan do not exist! Sorry Evamy fans. Reviews! cliche, I know. But I had to write it! Contains Natan, Amian, and Hamead.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was, like, sitting bored at a baseball game and all these funny situations popped up in my head. Soooo why not write a story? This fanfic will focus on Natan (one of my favorites!) Amian, and Hamead( I don't know much about this couple, so feel free to come up with suggestions ****) I won't do Ned/madison or ted/ reagan. Sorry. I just don't approve of the age difference. I am not sure if I should do Nellie/Jonah. I would love your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I, demigod39cluesfan, hereby do not own the 39 clues. ***** sob* I plan to, though ;D**

** Without further ado, I present the fanfic! (sorry the name is sorta long)**

Kidnapped?

Amy woke with a pounding in her head. "Ohhhh" she moaned. "Where am I?" she said aloud. The last thing she remembered was eating a weird-tasting taco with the younger Cahill generation.

" Amy? Is that you? I can't see anything!"

Amy recognized the voice. Dan. She could hear the fear in it.

"Dan! It's Amy. Do you have any idea where we are?" She frantically asked.

Dan replied. " I'll feel for a light switch."

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Amy saw that she and Dan were in a gray, square room. No furniture, no carpet. Then Amy looked down and gasped. Everyone from the dinner was on the ground, either stirring or unconscious. Her heart jumped into her stomach when she saw the handsome Ian Kabra. His sister Natalie was there, along with Madison, Reagan, and Hamilton Holt. Sinead, Need, and Ted Starling were rubbing their heads in the corner of the room. Jonah wizard was snoring a in a not-so-pop-starish way. Nellie Gomez, Amy and Dan's leagal guardian, was rubbing her eyes in the center of the room.

Amy noticed there was a speaker in the center of the ceiling. A voice bellowed, " Time to wake up!" Amy couldn't believe it. That voice belonged to Fiske Cahill, her other legal guardian!

Everyone was awake by now. " Fiske?!" Dan shouted. He recognized the voice, too.

" Hello, Dan. Good morning to everyone, too! I apologize for any inconvenience you may have had. But, then again, the tacos were filled with knock-out powder, so…"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

" Hush, now children. If we are going to do what I have planned, we must stop bickering. Now that I have your attention, I have a trust- building fun activity! I will pair you all with the people the most different from you. You will all be confined to a single room. By the end of the day, I hope you will all be better friends. If not, at least it will be funny."

All the cousins took a few seconds to realize what Fiske had said. Everyone was shaking their heads and mumbling, but they were all waiting to see the pairs Fiske had decided on.

" Ahem. I have observed your reactions for the past few weeks to each other. I have elected these people to be paired together. In room 1, will be Amy and Ian."

Amy felt her heart stop. No… nonononono! She couldn't be paired with _him._ Pompous, rich, idiotic, perfect Ian Kabra. Wait… perfect? She was sure her crush from Korea was diminished, but apparently not so. Dan was crying. She was about to be sorry for him until she saw his huge smile behind his hand. Dan was practically _dying _with laughter.

" HAHAHAHA! Oh, my gosh, Fiske, you're the best! This won't be the worst day ever any more!" Dan exclaimed. (insert between every word of this sentence with the most obnoxious laughter ever)

That brat! Amy fumed. Then she realized that Dan's partner could only be one person. Dan got along with everyone in this room, except one "snake". Other than Ian, of course. Amy smirked. Revenge really was sweet.

" Wait a moment, Dan. You may take that back in a few seconds. Room 2 will be occupied by Dan and…Natalie."

This time, Amy was the one to burst into laughter. Dan's face immediately fell. He looked like someone killed his dog. On his birthday. Everyone either smirked or laughed loud and clear.

Fiske continued. " Room 3 is Madison and Ned. Room 4 is Reagan and Ted. Nellie and Jonah, room 4. Sinead and Hamilton, room 5. That is all." The voice turned off abruptly.

Ten trapdoors opened under the feet of the Cahills. They were delivered to the designated rooms, not to emerge until the day was over.

Fiske grinned. This was going to be interesting.

**Ta-Da! There it is. Don't worry, I have some funny plans later. VBEG**

**Mwahahahahaha! Please review! Criticism is WANTED! As for my other story WorstBest night, I have some writer's block on that story. I will be writing another chapter, don't worry :) Try not to hate. I know I suck at writing. Don't rub it in. **

** Enjoy reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I could NOT go to sleep with all these funny situations in my head. **

**I'm still not sure if I should do Nellie/Jonah soo… HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues. WAHHHHH**

**OK no more crying. It's showtime!**

_The First Tortuous Hour_

**D A N**

The hole in the ceiling disappeared as soon as it dumped Dan and Natalie on the floor.

" I'm going to _kill _Fiske." Dan muttered.

"OW! That hurt! I'm going to sue you for every penny you have, filthy peasants!" Natalie screeched.

Dan took this time to look around. He was in a square room with a little cot in the corner. Thanks, Fiske.

"Some legal guardian." Dan grumbled.

" What did I do to deserve this?" Natalie complained.

" You mean other than trying to kill us, pointing dart guns at people, and having a mom like Isabel Kabra?" Dan asked.

"YES!" Natalie whimpered.

"I have no idea." Dan rolled his eyes. " HEY, FISKE! Can I just say, so not cool? I mean it was pretty funny putting Amy and Ian together, but Natalie Kabra? NOT COOL!"

" I guess it's not _so _bad. At least I'm a nice person."

" Yeah, and I hate video games." Dan, yet again, rolled his eyes.

"Was that sarcasm, Daniel?" Natalie glared at him menacingly.

Dan was unfazed." Yes, Queen Cobra, that was sarcasm. Keep up."

Natalie glared. "You're lucky I didn't bring my dart gun, Daniel."

Dan snickered. "Probably because you were catching some Z's."

" Shut up!" Natalie fumed.

" OOHH, so the Cobra looses her temper. That's a first."

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met!" Natalie exclaimed.

" I'll take that as a compliment." Dan said as he sat down on the floor.

Natalie walked over to the cot. "I hate my family."

Dan grinned, as a thought came to him. " At least we can imagine what Amy and Ian are doing."

Natalie giggled. Dan sat bolt upright. "Did you just…laugh?"

"Honestly Daniel, even I can laugh sometimes." Natalie stared at him with an emotionless mask.

" Well, exxccusse me! I didn't know it was possible that Cobras could laugh. Or smile. Or have any emotions, really."

" I hate you."

" Let's just state the obvious, okay?" Dan said, just to get on her nerves.

"Shut up." Natalie moaned.

" I get that a lot."

Natalie sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**N E D**

This sucked. No doubt about it. So after the trapdoor had dumped Madison and him on the ground (amazing technology by the way), Madison had immediately started doing push-ups. Then she had actually yelled at him to do some, too. He had obliged, only because he didn't want a Dolt for an enemy.

" Come _on_! My grandmother could do better push-ups and she's missing an arm and a leg!"**(I don't know this, it just sounded funny in my head)**

Ned was sure Madison was going to kill him by day's end.

** N**

Reagan had always thought the old man, Fiske, was insane. She just needed proof. Exhibit "A": Stupid trapdoor. Apparently, Ted talked a lot about "cool" inventions, and when he started, he couldn't stop. Reagan was zoning out to avoid listening. She had always thought she would die a heroic death, fighting to her last breath. Now Reagan realized she would die of boredom by nerd.

** H**

The Wiz couldn't take it anymore. Once he had fallen from the trapdoor, Nellie had put in her earphones. _Shouldn't somebody have confiscated those?_ Jonah wondered.

"YOUUUU ARREEE MYY HHHOOONNEEEYYY!" Nellie screamed/sang.

In all Jonah's years being around pop-stars, singing, and dancing, he had never heard something so… ear-bleeding.

" Please, please kill me now. I don't know what I did to deserve this. But I accept the crime. Just put me out of my misery." Jonah said to the speaker in the corner of the room. A thought occurred to him.

"On second thought, Fiske, I am so sorry about using your underpants for a underpants soup/thing. It was a dare. I'm sorry!"

**Fiske P.O.V- **Fiske scowled. So it was Jonah who did that. He'd think of a punishment later. Jonah would learn his lesson listening to Nellie's "music."

** Back to Jonah- **Jonah decided he would have to try to get her to stop.

"Nellie!" She didn't hear him. "NELLIE!

Nellie took out the earphones. And she didn't look happy.

**A M Y**

Worst legal guardian ever. Now Amy was stuck with Ian. Her heart annoyingly swooped even at the sound of his name. She was brought back to earth by Ian's voice.

"Well, Love, I guess we're stuck with each other." Ian smirked.

Amy blushed. She hated how he made her blush all the time. In fact, she hated _him. _Right? She sighed, looking around the room for something to entertain herself with. Amy spotted nothing, so she turned to Ian.

" So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"We could think about what everyone else is doing." He smirked. "Particularly Natalie and Daniel."

Amy couldn't help it. She laughed really hard. She tried to picture Dan annoying Natalie or Natalie trying to shoot Dan with her dart gun.

Then Amy remembered Ian. She glanced at him. Ian was staring at her with an intensity only a Lucian could muster.

"What?" Amy said, feeling self-conscious.

" You're laugh is quite lovely. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Amy felt her blush coming on, but out of anger. She could not stop the angry words coming out of her mouth.

" Lovely, huh? I distinctly remember you saying that same word in Korea. Right before you left me to die! Just stop playing with my emotions! Act like a human being!" She spat out.

Then she turned without looking at him and sat down on the small cot in the corner.

**The end. For now. Ooooo… things are getting… spicy… dramatic. MWWAHAHAHA! Okay. Sometimes you gotta let the inner crazy out.**

**Anyway… REVIEW!**

**Also, some questions…**

**Would you like Nellie and Jonah together?**

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**And final question…Whose point of view do you want more of?**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

** So, I was sitting on my sofa, feeling pretty proud of myself for finishing that chapter. So I looked at the 3 new reviews (thanks, guys!) and realized I TOTALLY FORGOT SINEAD/HAMILTON! ARRRGGHH :o**

** BREATH. IN. OUT. Okay I'm better now. So I'm classifying this as part 2 :D**

** Disclaimer part 2: I don't own 39 clues.**

_**SINEAD**_

Sinead was not happy about being put with Dolt. He was the reason she was broken (on the outside, anyway) and her brothers had major surgeries. Okay, it was pretty much his dad, but… still. She didn't want to spend a whole day with him. Or however long he planned to keep them there.

"Fiske is off his rocker." Hamilton grimaced, making the 'loony' sign with his finger. " So, what do you want to do? We could talk, sit, exercise…"

"How about ignoring each other for the rest of the day?" Sinead said harshly.

Hamilton looked surprised. Sinead felt a little mean when she said that. She was going to apologize, when he said, "Okay. If you say so." He said in a hollow voice.

Then he started doing sit-ups really fast.

He was weird. Sinead started to occupy herself with trying to figure out the schematics for the trapdoor.

_**FISKE**_

Fiske could tell things were not going well for the kids. Why not push them a little bit? Fiske grinned. This was going to be amusing.

**AAANNNNDDDDD DONE! There! Okay, on to the next chapter!**

**1 question: whose P.O.V do you want more of? Okay bye for now!**

**Sincerely yours in 39 cluesishness,**

**demigod39cluesfan**


	4. Chapter 4

**MMWWWWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHH!**

**Ok, sorry I needed to get my excitement out. The crazy has to get out **_**somewhere**_**, right?** **I feel so evil. WHAT WILL FISKE DO? BUM-BUM-BUUM!**

**I need to know: should I make ned/madison and reagan/ted povs go away, or mention them here and there?**

**And should I do Nellie/ Jonah? I need to know!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Ok! Smack myself in the face. I'm ready to go!**

** Disclaimer: I, demigod39cluesfan, do not own 39 clues. YET.**

_Fiske's 'fun' plan part 1_

_**FISKE**_

The kids needed a push. None of them would talk to each other like a family. Dan wouldn't stop teasing until poor Natalie had to chase him with a pillow and shout "SHUT UP!" 50 times a minute. Madison was going to kill Ned before the hour with all the exercise. Poor Reagan had to cover her ears to block out Ted's exceptionally boring speech about trapdoors. Nellie was giving Jonah "the look" with such intensity, it made even Fiske squirm. **(Ladies, you know what I mean. Every male we know gets this look at least once) **Amy was sitting on her cot, completely ignoring Ian. The same thing was happening with Sinead and Hamilton.

Enough with this. It was time for Fiske to spice things up.

_**NATALIE**_

Never had Natalie Kabra hated Daniel Cahill more than now. Currently, she was chasing him with a pillow, telling him to shut up. He would not stop talking. Right now he was going on about "skittles'' or something.

_**FISKE**_

Perfect. This was where he would strike.

_**NATALIE**_

She could see what was going to happen before it did. Barely noticeable to anyone but a Cahill, a bump appeared right in front of her foot. She went wind-milling right into Dan.

She landed on top of him, inches from his face. Natalie could see he was surprised. She looked at his face. His eyes really were a beautiful shade of green. Natalie could see all his emotions in them, such as confusion, and fear to name a couple.

She realized that the speaker was saying something.

"Ahhh, young love. Reminds me of my younger days. I guess what they say about opposites attract is true." Then, as if the speaker had been holding it in for a while, he burst out laughing.

Both Natalie and Dan turned a record- breaking shade of scarlet. Natalie practically jumped off of Dan.

" FISKE! I will kill you! I know you made that bump appear!" Natalie told the speaker.

"What bump?" Fiske said innocently. Before her eyes, the bump disappeared.

" Fiske! You're a cruel old man, aren't you?!"

"What are you talking about? I just happened to glimpse you two 'cuddling.'"

"LIES! I, um, tripped, and …" Natalie trailed off, which she never did. Ever.

Dan wasn't much help either. He was still as red as a fire hydrant and seemed to be in a daze.

Great. Just great. The Amazing Natalie Kabra, reduced to talking to a speaker. She looked at Dan. They had a moment. One moment when all they could think about was the other. It was perfect. Until now. Now Natalie had to go die of mortification.

_**FISKE**_

The bump was a nice touch. At least, he thought so. Okay, maybe it was a bit cruel. But, then again, playing matchmaker was pretty fun. And this was very entertaining. They had a moment of trust. Wasn't that the important thing? Right.

Now for Sinead and Hamilton.

_**HAMILTON**_

Ouch. Talk about giving the cold shoulder. But Hamilton didn't blame Sinead. He was, after all, pretty much responsible for the explosion. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt a little when she shouted at him. So right now they were on opposite sides of the room, completely ignoring each other.

_**FISKE**_

__Fiske was not the liking the non-trust in the air. This might be the hardest relationship to patch up, other than Amy and Ian. Ekaterinas and Tomas never really had gotten along. This would involve a little family "togetherness".

_**SINEAD**_

Sinead was sitting on the cot. Suddenly, Hamilton spoke.

"Umm… Sinead? I think the wall just moved closer." Hamilton said.

"Your just being paranoid, Dolt. The wall DID NOT move, obviously, because we would have heard it." Sinead said. (haha)

Then Sinead saw it. The wall was actually creeping toward her. Her first thought was that it was amazing technology, to be able to move without any sound. Her second thought was: _The walls are coming closer!_

They were going to die, and the last person Sinead would see was Hamilton Holt.

** Annndddd cliffhanger! I'll update soon, try not to kill me.**

***runs away from angry mob***

**REVIEWS! ( are appreciated)**


	5. Chapter 4 The real one!

**I'm back! **

**Sorry about the chapter mix-up thing. The last chapter was really chapter 3. This on is CHAPTER 4. Don't say I didn't tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. **** Too bad.**

_Fiske's fun plan part 2_

_**HAMILTON**_

Okay. Hamilton could deal with being responsible for an explosion. And he knew he wasn't as smart as Sinead. But Dolt? Really? That was over the line. He didn't call her "Sinead Smart-Alec Starling," or "Scary Sinead." I mean, come _on._

Anyway, where was he? Oh, yeah. About to be crushed to death in a room with Sinead Starling. Hamilton could see her trying to find a solution. And… she found one.

"Hamilton! Look up there. On the ceiling! There's a button. That probably makes the walls stop! Come lift me up!" she said excitedly.

Okay, so first she calls him Dolt and now she wanted him to help her. One half of him really wanted to help her (for some reason), and the other part didn't want anything to do with her. He made his decision.

"Fine."

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She was about as heavy as two pillows.

" Um, Sinead?'' He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she said, gritting her teeth.

" Do you really think I'm a Dolt?" Hamilton asked.

Sinead looked at him sharply. " Does it really matter right now? The walls are caving in and the button will be crushed!" The walls were about two arm's lengths across from them.

"Well… it matters to me." Hamilton said.

Sinead groaned. " No, I don't think you're a dolt. Now lift me higher!"

Hamilton thrust her up higher. She nearly hit her head, but she thrust her hand to touch the button. The walls stopped. They would brush Hamilton's fingers if he turned around with his arm's out.

"You did it!" Sinead jumped down into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Hamilton almost fainted. He felt a little light-headed. Sinead smelled like jasmine.

Sinead looked up. Before each of them knew what they were doing, they were both leaning in and…

_**FISKE**_

Well, that worked out better than Fiske originally thought. He looked at Sinead and Hamilton kissing. Yep. He really did love the caving in trick. Who should he prank next. Fiske took out a coin. Heads, Amy and Ian, tails, Jonah and Nellie. He flipped the coin. Fiske looked at the coin. Amy and Ian it is.

**ANNNNDDD done! For now don't worry. Amian fans, try not to kill me. The chapter will come soon! *****ducks a flying flower pot***** Ok, Ok! Very soon!**

**Bye for now!**


	6. A Little Too Close

**And I return! Sorry, I've been very busy. *****ducks two flower pots, a pencil, and a cookie***** Alright, alright, I got it! No more waiting. Jeez… kill the writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. *****Sniff*******

_A little too close_

_**IAN**_

Ian really did feel the love. (note the sarcasm). Okay, so she wasn't over Korea. Neither was he, really. He had felt so bad, would do anything to make it up to her. Ian loved every bit of her. Her soft jade eyes, her reddish hair… even her silly stutter. He ruined everything.

While Ian was having this deep emotional conversation with himself, a hole in the ceiling appeared, and a box dropped in. Amy looked at the box and opened the lid. Inside were two bracelets and a note.

_Amy and Ian,_

_Inside this box are little things that will get you out of here. All you have to do is put them on. Good luck!_

_ Your loving guardian,_

_ Fiske_

Amy practically dove on the bracelet and put it on. That didn't make Ian feel better. He was more than a little suspicious that these "gifts" had dropped out of nowhere. Ian inspected every inch of the tiny woven bracelet. He deemed it harmless and put it on.

The effects were almost instantaneous. Ian's hand shot toward Amy. Her hand shot out at the same time. The bracelets stuck together, linking Amy and Ian together.

The speaker turned on. " I see you've gotten comfortable." A little chuckle. "I at least you should be together for a while."

Amy turned red. "FISKE! You said the bracelets would get us out of here!" she whined.

" They will. These will make you get along, and if you do, you'll get out of here. It's called a loophole." Fiske said. The speaker turned off.

Amy groaned. She said to Ian, "I guess now that we're stuck, we have to get along." She took a deep breath. " Ian, I forgive you for Korea. It's over now."

Ian could have shouted with glee. He managed to twist himself into a position to hug her in. Amy stiffened.

" Hold on, Ian. Let's begin with starting over. No hugs, yet. Okay?"

That was expected. He let go.

Amy said, " Let's get to know each other. You know, start over."

She grabbed the hand chained to the stupid magnetic bracelets. "Hello, my name is Amy Cahill. What's yours?"

Ian could not believe she was doing this. He sighed might as well go along with it. " My name is Ian Kabra. What are your favorite hobbies?"

"Well, I like…

_**FISKE**_

Couldn't have gone better. Fiske was really enjoying this. Amy and Ian chained together? Hilarious! And the looks on Hamilton's and Sinead's faces when the walls closed in on them? Priceless! Dan and Natalie had probably could have been mistaken with two tomatoes.

He really should have done this months ago.

Now for the Wiz and the not-so-great-singer.

**Finished! Can never have too much Amian. Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Some Questions…**

**Tie-Dye or Black? ( I, personally, would go with tie-dye)**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Should I continue this story or throw it away? (please say continue XD)**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Hanging in There

**I'm back for more! As for Nellie/Jonah, based on your reviews, I will not be doing the couple. **

**BUT, I will be doing cute moments for them. Like a leading up to a romance, but not necessarily any mushy stuff. Kind of like a good friendship/almost a couple.**

**I love reviews and I love reviewers. Just saying. (hint, hint)**

**Disclaimer: I, demigod39cluesfan, do not own 39 clues. A tragedy, I know. **

_Hanging in There_

_**NELLIE**_

The pop star was really annoying Nellie. First, he had told her to take out her earphones. What was up with that? That was messed up. So, currently, she was giving Jonah a look that would make a Lucian sweat. Apparently, a Janus, too.

It wasn't like she had a grudge against him. Ok, so she had a little one. But it was for good reason!

First of all, he totally blew her off on the streets of Paris on the clue hunt. **(Maze of Bones, people.) **Not to mention he also did horrible things to her kiddos.

She seemed to have scared Jonah a bit with her stare. Satisfaction was what she felt.

The speaker turned on. "Well, well. Not very sociable, now, are we?" Fiske said. " Well, this is obviously not working. Here is your escape from your room."

Two ropes fell from the ceiling from out of nowhere. "Now grab onto the ropes and they will take you out of here." Fiske said, with obvious sadness.

Jonah leapt onto the rope and held on tightly. Nellie glared at the speaker and held on to the rope with one hand. Suddenly, the floor collapsed. There was no floor now. All that was left was a black hole of nothingness.

Nellie grunted with pain. She immediately held on with both hands. Jonah whined in fear.

The speaker Laughed loudly. "PSYCH! You really thought I was going to give up on my trust-building activity like this? Never! You'll just have to learn to get along. Hang in there!" A chuckle. " Don't fall down!" Laughter. " Don't-''

" We get it Fiske, you son of a stale cracker!" Nellie shouted. The speaker shut off.

" Stale cracker? That's real creative." Jonah smirked.

"Shut up."

"Why do you hate me so much? Everybody loves da Wiz." Jonah flashed her a hopeful million-dollar-smile.

"You're just not used to being hated, are you 'Wiz'? I used to be a fan, until you hut my kiddos, and blew me off in Paris."

" I'm sorry! I was stupid! I let the Janus control my life. I'm my own person now. I hope you'll forgive me." Jonah pouted.

Nellie saw truth in his words. She was a little less hostile now, but she would take it slow. This was a good start.

Then she realized her rope was starting to snap.

**Cliffhanger! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Caught

**I'm back for more! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, unfortunately.**

_Caught_

_**NELLIE**_

Nellie shouted to Jonah, "I could use a hand, here!" Then she had the solution.

"Jonah! Start swinging and when you get close enough, catch me!"

Jonah whimpered. "What if I miss?"

Nellie gulped. "I'd prefer not to think of that right now. Start swinging!"

Jonah rocked back and forth. Back and forth, over and over, gradually gaining speed.

The rope stretched. One string snapped.

Two strings.

One left. Stretched…. SNAP!

"JOONNAAHHHH!" Nellie screamed. She was falling, falling…

A firm hand grasped hers. The breath was knocked out of her chest. She gasped. "I'M ALIVE. Oh, my… Nellie Gomez is ALIVE! Take that Fiske!"

Jonah strained. " Yo, homie, you're heavy…" Nellie glared at him " ier than Dan." He wisely finished. "Man, I should have listened to Hamilton about upper body strength."

He pulled Nellie up so they were both hanging on the rope.

Nellie said, "Hey, Wiz. Thanks for saving me. I guess I owe you one."

"No. We're even." Jonah corrected.

Nellie looked at him with a confused face.

"Y'know, for blowing you off in Paris. We are even now." He let out a big breath. " Fiske is messed up. THIS IS MESSED UP, YO!" he screeched.

There was an awkward silence. Nellie broke it by saying, " So… thanks. I felt like that actress playing Juliet at the Globe Theater when she fell." **(Into the Gauntlet, people.)**

"At least it wasn't as gruesome as Hamlet's death." Jonah argued.

Nellie looked surprised. "You know _Hamlet_?"

Jonah looked like a deer in the headlights. "Umm…no."

"Liar!" Then she realized something. "If you like _Hamlet_, ten you must like Shakespeare!"

Jonah knew he was trapped. "Ok, I like Shakespeare. Don't tell anybody! Swear it!" Jonah hissed.

Nellie rolled her eyes. " Fine. But I can't believe it!"

"SHHHH! Fiske could probably be listening to us! This could seriously ruin my street cred!"

"So… you want to talk about Shakespeare trivia?"

"Sure! I mean… No! No way!"

"What is Romeo's last name?"

" Montague! I mean… You are cruel."

" What is…"

_**FISKE**_

So. Jonah was a fan of Shakespeare. Interesting. How to use this to his best advantage… aha! Perfect. Now for his revenge for the underwear/soup thing. **(Chapter One, peeps)**

**Done! Sorry for being a little late. I was working on my other story Memory Problems. **

**Wait for the update!**


	9. Chapter 9 Poor Ninjas

** Sorry for the long delay. Curse you, writing blocks! But I have been writing my other story, so no complaining!**

** Disclaimer: Me: Dan! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Dan: Why?**

**Me: Cause ninjas love doing disclaimers.**

**Dan: Ok! demigod39cluesfan does not own 39 clues!**

**Me: Good Ninja!**

_**Poor Ninjas**_

_**DAN**_

Dan was upset. It wasn't that Fiske had locked him in a room. (Well, a little bit) It was because for once in his life he hadn't hated a Cobra. (gasp)

When Natalie fell on him, he was totally caught by surprise. And he blushed. Now he was like Amy. Shameful. Ninjas don't blush.

Anyway, back to Natalie on top of him. He could see she was surprised, too. She had totally forgotten to hide her emotions. He saw a poor girl that was pulled into this messed up Cahill business like him. And that was when he hadn't hated her. Even more shameful.

Evil Fiske with evil bumps with evil, messed up family members. Oh, joy.

Dan yelled at the speakers. "Fiske! When's lunch?"

In reply, two pizza slices fell from the ceiling. Natalie whined. "Fiske, I need a fork and knife!"

Dan gaped. She really needed a fork and a knife? For pizza? He really did feel sorry for her now.

A fork and a knife dropped into Natalie's hands, along with a plate. She was about to start cutting, before Dan shrieked.

She sighed, exasperated. "What now, Daniel?"

"You're holding the utensils wrong! Here, let me show you."

He moved closer to her. He grabbed her hands with his and felt a little tingle. What? NONONONONO. Ninjas don't like girls. Especially Cobras.

"So you take the fork and the knife like this and… you do that!"

And he threw the utensils behind him.

Natalie was so shocked she didn't say anything. "Natalie, you are so silly. NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T USE UTENSILS ON PIZZA. I'll have to teach you the basics."

He grabbed her hands again. " You pick the pizza up like this and then you take a bite."

"I refuse! This is vulgar!" Natalie pouted.

" This is vulgar!" Dan mimicked. "I have much to teach you."

He looked at her amber eyes. They were really pretty. What? NO!** * cough, cough, hack* WARNING: MAY BE TOO CHEESY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Kind of like fiery, amber orbs… NONONONO!

Dan had to face the facts. He liked Natalie Kabra. He liked her silky hair and her amber eyes. (cue horror music)

Dan was still staring at her. He blushed faintly and looked away. He chewed his pizza carefully, thinking one thing.

_Natalie Kabra, you have unfairly taken my heart from the ninjas._

_**FISKE**_

__One more evil thing to do. Why not give a glimpse of everyone's dilemmas to… everyone? Fiske started the slide show.

**CLIIFFHANGER! You guys must hate me now. :P * Countless flowerpots rain over me* **

**Me: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Angey Reviewers: Serves her right!**

**Review….**


	10. Chapter 10 The Slideshow

**Ok, ok. I haven't been very fair with this story. ****Memory Problems**** just had more inspiration. But I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. Or slideshows that are broadcasted to trapped Cahills.**

_The Slideshow_

Fiske started the slideshow.

_**SINEAD**_

Ok. So an Ekat genius kissed a Dolt. I mean, Holt. But he really did help save them.

But she didn't need the kiss to be broadcasted in the other rooms!

It all started when the stupid slideshow turned on.

Sinead was smiling happily at Hamilton. Hamilton was blushing, but smiling, too.

Then they heard a whirring sound. A projection dropped from the ceiling.

It was a video of her and Hamilton being crushed by the walls. She could hear gasps from the other rooms. Then she heard herself in the video.

"_Hamilton! Look up there. On the ceiling! There's a button. That probably makes the walls stop! Come lift me up!" _

Oh, no. The kissing part will come soon. She could feel the blush coming into her cheeks. She glanced at Hamilton. She could see his eyes widening.

Then they kissed. Well, in the slideshow. She could hear Amy squealing and Ted was shouting "NO WAY!" She heard Ned gasping complaints. Reagan didn't say anything, and Madison was shouting at Hamilton. Through the walls, anyway.

That meant they were seeing the slideshow, too. Darn it!

Dan was saying, "Y'know, Hammer, I always knew you were the charmer. And were you guys really caved in? Awesome!"

Sinead assumed that Natalie hit him, because he said "Ow!" right after.

They were, actually, still caved in. In fact, they were touching shoulders because the walls were so narrow.

Then Fiske apparently wanted to add his input.

"You guys are so cute together. And maybe even inspire trust among the Tomas and Ekaterina! See how I'm helping the family with this?"

Sinead saw Fiske going senile, not family helpfulness.

_**AMY**_

Well. That was unexpected.

But if Sinead and Hamilton were first, who would be second?

_**JONAH**_

Jonah saw himself getting tortured by Nellie's music. Aw, Man! That meant they were next. This was going to be so embarrassing.

Nellie glared at him in the movie. He could hear other people commenting.

"Wow, Nellie. I didn't know you could glare with such intensity…" Amy murmured.

"Want to be an honorary Lucian, Nellie?" Ian put in.

"Poor Jonah…" Sinead said. **(I couldn't resist XD)**

In the movie, Fiske was giving them their "escape."

"You guys actually fell for that?" Ted asked.

Amy gasped when the floor came out from under them. "Are you guys all right?"

"No."

Jonah could see what was coming next. Everyone would know he was a Shakespeare fan. Amy, Ian, Dan, Natalie, Sinead, and Hamilton already knew this. He had totally aced the Shakespeare question in the gauntlet. But Ned, Ted, Madison, and Reagan didn't. And who knows what Fiske could do with this information. Jonah Wizard's nightmare was coming true.

He was pulling Nellie up.

Hamilton shouted, " I _told _you to work on you upper body strength. You should've listened to me!"

Shakespeare trivia was starting. He could hear laughter from the twin's rooms. Grrr…

He was getting really tired of hanging on for dear life. But once he was released, he was going to do the most horrible things to Fiske Cahill.

_**NOBODY**_

Everyone saw Reagan snoring from all of the nerdy information. Then they all thought Ned about to die, but instead he fainted.

Madison shouted, "SISSY! That was only 300 push-ups!"

_**AMY**_

Apparently, they were going in reverse room order. Which meant… Dan and Natalie were next. She felt a grin come on her face.

Dan was annoying Natalie a lot. She actually felt sorry for her.

Then Natalie was on Dan. They totally looked like they were going to kiss. Then they both turned Amy- worthy red.

"Dan, my man! Making some moves, huh?" Hamilton chuckled.

Natalie was shouting. "LIES! HE CUT THE FOOTAGE! I TRIPPED AND FELL ON HIM! HE MADE A BUMP APPEAR-" Her voice was cut off.

"I'm afraid Natalie is very upset. She has no idea what she is saying." Fiske cut in.

"Oh, Natalie. I never would have thought my sister could have fallen for a ninja-loving weirdo. I guess I was wrong."

"SHUT UP, IAN! You are one to talk! Loving a peasant girl!"

"So you admit to liking him?"

"What? NO! I, mean-" Her voice was drowned out by combined laughter from all the rooms.

"Stupid Cahills…" Natalie mumbled.

Amy giggled. Until she realized who was next. _Shoot! _She thought.

She and Ian were still tied together. Dumb bracelets.

She was steadily growing redder when their part of the movie was shown.

It looked so stupid now, getting to know each other again. Ian smirked.

"Well, Love, that was entertaining."

"Fiske is going to be killed." Amy grimaced.

_**FISKE**_

He really should have done this months ago. He wondered… should he send this to other Cahills? Or hold it over their heads for awhile?

**Answer the question! I'll put it in the next chapter!**

**Bye for now! **


	11. Chapter 11 Truth or Dare

**I'm back! After carefully (not really) reading your reviews, I have decided… to make Fiske post it on the web, embarrassing everyone! But first, he will use as blackmail and the Cahills will totally get him back for it. **

**He won't do it in this chapter, because I decided to a truth or dare chapter. There are just not enough truth or dare fanfictions.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. Saddest sentence I ever typed.**

_Truth or Dare_

Fiske grinned. He wouldn't release the video just yet. Better to just hold it over their heads for a while. Time for a little game. A really embarrassing game.

He pressed the red button. The children were now in the empty gray room.

_**EVERYBODY AND NOBODY**_

Everyone grumbled and complained at being dumped in a gray room with one table.

"Hello, everybody! Let's play a (not so) friendly game of Truth or Dare! In case you start saying no, I will post the slideshow of you all on the internet. If do not do your truth or dare, I will tell a secret about you. Bye, bye!"

They all sat in a circle. "So…who should go first?" Amy said.

Everyone raised their hands, not wanting to be picked to do the truth/dare first.

"I guess… Hamilton." Amy said after doing eenie meanie minie moe.

Hamilton sighed of relief. He looked at everyone.

"Dan? Truth or Dare?" Hamilton asked.

Dan smirked. "Dare. Ninjas love dares."

Taking pity on the little dude, Hamilton said, "I dare you to argue with Natalie for 5 minutes straight."

"Pfft. Cake." He stood up and walked over to Natalie. "Queen Cobra, Gucci sucks."

Natalie stood up and glared at him. "It is not, you stupid little peasant!" They were both standing near the table, one hand each on it.

A few seconds later, if somebody else was listening, you would hear something like this- "WHY CAN'T YOU ENJOY ANYTHING-"PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU ARE NEAR ME-"EVIL COBRA-"STUPID FAKE NINJA!"

They were moving closer together with each insult, until they were inches apart. Their hands were almost touching. Hamilton was wondering how it was possible that both of them could talk so long without passing out.

Their hands touched and both stopped talking abruptly. They were looking at each other with dazed looks on their faces. Then they heard everyone laughing.

Quick as a viper, they both whipped their hands back and blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh, Natalie, to think you would actually have fallen for Daniel, the wannabe ninja." Ian smirked.

"NO! You must be delusional, a lunatic, stupid to think that!" Natalie shouted.

"Enough! Let's just keep going. We don't want that video going out to the public." Amy said.

"I choose… Ian." Dan shot him an evil grin.

Ian contemplated. If he chose dare, Dan was probably going to do something horrible to him. He would do truth. Nobody would expect him to do that.

"Truth."

Dan's grin stayed. "Perfect. What do you really think of my sister?"

Ian paled. "I think she has reddish hair, with green eyes-"

He was cut off by Dan. "I meant, as a friend or something… _more_." He stressed the more in a British accent.

Ian quietly mumbled something.

"What are you saying, Cobra? Can't hear you over here!"

"More." Ian said in a whisper. Everyone started laughing.

Ian looked miserable. Amy grabbed his hand. He looked surprised now. Amy was still blushing like crazy, but she smiled a small smile. She wasn't ready for a relationship yet, but she didn't mind getting closer to Ian.

Ian said, "Sinead? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Do a handstand for 5 minutes."

At the 4:30 point mark, Sinead was a bit wobbly. As soon as it was 5 minutes, she fell. Right into Hamilton's lap. "Oh! Sorry." She blushed.

"It's fine."

"Oh yes its fine. We all know you kissed each other." Madison growled.

"You guys need practice." Reagan added.

"Sinead…" Ned said. **(I am a rhyming genius. xD)**

"We are annoyed." Ted finished.

Sinead frowned. "Natalie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Sissy."

"Shut up, Daniel!"

Sinead asked, "Which is better, Prada of Gucci?"

Natalie gasped. "You're asking me to choose? Gucci has finer fabric, but prada is so stylish and…"

**10 minutes later**

"I guess… Prada."

"Finally! I think I lost some brain cells listening to that."

"As if you had any to start with, Daniel."

"Shut up!"

"Ned."

"Dare."

"Eat a whole bottle of hot sauce."

Ned smirked. "We don't have any hot sauce."

A bottle of hot sauce fell from the ceiling. Ned picked it up. He closed his eyes and dumped the whole bottle in his mouth. He squealed.

He was turning red. Ned was starting to run around the room. He fainted.

"That was cruel." Ted glared.

"Duh."

A voice called from the ceiling. "I will eliminate a few players. They aren't fun enough."

Ned, Ted, Madison, and Reagan were catapulted upward by a small platform.

"Look at that! Imagine the schematics for these!" Ted yelled.

"Oh, no…" Reagan sighed.

"There! Now people with the juicy stuff are left. Bye!"

"Ok…." Dan said.

"Since Ned isn't here, can I take his turn?"

"Sure, Jonah. Why not?" Amy sighed.

"D-Man! T or D?"

"Dare. Weren't you listening to my ninja speech?"

"Just tryin' to be formal. I dare you to…" Jonah got an evil grin on his face. "…Kiss Natalie."

Picture the most horrible thing ever and make a face. Look in the mirror. Get a family member and get them to make another horrified face. Times it by 10. You still won't get to the level of horrification that Dan was at.

Natalie was turning a dangerous red. "I REFUSE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BE KISSED!"

Dan paled. He had to do it, or Fiske would say a secret of his. And knowing Fiske, he probably had a lot of dirt on him.

While Natalie was ranting, Dan crept up next to her. Quickly he kissed her cheek and jumped back.

Natalie was so surprised, she stopped talking. Dan was looking queasy, and making retching sounds.

When Dan had recovered enough to speak, he said, "Amy?'"

"Truth."

"Do you hate Ian Cobra?"

"No."

"That's a surprise."

"Jonah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, yo."

"I dare you to sing the Barbie Girl song and capture it on video. With dance moves and everything."

A video camera dropped from the ceiling. Jonah sighed.

5 minutes later, Jonah Wizard singing Barbie Girl was unleashed onto the Web.

**2,365,389,483, 924 views later….**

"Nellie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give your earphones to Dan."

"NO! NONONONONO!"

Fiske called from the speakers. "Nellie once accidentally dyed her hair hot pink and green."

"Whoah, Nellie… didn't know you liked to go extreme."

"Quiet, kiddo, or I'll dye your hair."

**The End! Of this chapter. Should I do a truth or dare sequel chapter, or just do another section of the story?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Truth or Dare Part 2

**Ok. So I'm back. I was bored, ok? **

**Due to all your reviews (thanks, guys!), I have decided to do another Truth or Dare chapter. No need to thank me.**

**This is dedicated to AmianNatan4ever and iheartamianplusnatan for coming up with most of the dares, truths, and secrets! You guys are my heroes!**

**Disclaimer: I. don't. own. 39. Clues! GRRRR! Or truth or dare. O_O that would be awesome.**

_Truth or Dare Part 2_

"Ok, ok! Got it Nellie! Geez."

Nellie smirked. "It's still my turn. Hamilton? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Duh."

"I dare you to…." Evil grin. "… let Natalie experiment on your face with her makeup."

Hamilton paled, but Natalie had a fabulous grin on her face. "Perfect! Nobody _ever_ lets me do their makeup!"

A bag of makeup supplies fell from the ceiling.

**5 minutes of whimpering and not-so-nice words **

"_Voila! _Done!" Natalie smiled radiantly.

Natalie truly was a master. If she was working on girls.

Hamilton had red lipstick on, with thick mascara on. Pale blush could be seen on the sides of his face.

Dan couldn't breath as he left laughed his heart out. Everyone else was either laughing or rolling on the ground in silent laughter. Except Sinead.

"This isn't funny!" she said angrily. She yelled at the ceiling, "WIPES!"

Makeup remover fell in her hand. She took out one and tried to clean the eyeliner of his face, but it wouldn't come off.

"What the?" Hamilton and Sinead mumbled.

"PERMANENT! SUCKERS!" Fiske yelled from the speakers. "MWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, what the h-" Hamilton swore.

"Hammer, it's your turn!" Dan chuckled.

"Ian. Truth or Dare?" Hamilton's lipstick-covered mouth scowled.

"Dare." Ian smirked, not wanting to repeat the 'how do you feel about Amy question.'

"I dare you to…" Hamilton put a thoughtful face on, which made everyone want to laugh at his makeup-coated features. "… sing one of Jonah's raps. With his dance moves."

"No. No way." Ian sneered.

"If you say so. Ian at exactly two months ago, said-" Fiske was cut off by Ian.

"NO! I mean…" Ian tried to regain his composure, "No, thank you. I am going to do the dare."

Amy looked at him curiously. What was so serious that it made Ian resort to doing the dare? She'd have to find out. Later.

Ian started. "Gangstas are full o' awesome…"

It sounded so funny to hear Jonah's song with Ian's British accent. Not to mention the funky dance moves. Seeing Ian try to moonwalk while doing the robot? Blackmail Central!

Ian, red from embarrassment, sat down again and put his face in his hands.

Amy took pity on him and tapped him on the shoulder. Ian peered at her from between his hands.

"I, for one, thought you made a great Jonah. Although, you could have executed that twist a little better, though." She teased.

Ian cracked a small smile. "Daniel. I assume dare?"

"Duh."

"I dare you to say you are not a ninja and post it on youtube."

Pure Horrification. That's what was on his face.

What should he do? Don't do the dare and be a sissy? Or do and risk ninja withdrawal?

No. Ninjas would have to wait. They would understand that he couldn't endure sissyhood.

"I'll… I'll do it."

Gasps went through the group.

"Dan? Are you willing to forsake being a ninja?" Nellie asked slowly.

"Yes. At least, until someone finds some way to delete it. Hand me the camera." Dan said dramatically.

The camera started rolling. "I, Dan Cahill, awesomest, nicest, funniest-"

"Get on with it!" Ian snapped.

"Touchy. Anyway, I am n-not a…. ninja l-lord." Then he fell to the ground, pretending to be dying. "Gasp… gasp… can't breathe… dying…."

"Who's next, Daniel?" Natalie said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Jonah. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, dog."

"Sissy. Um… What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Jonah's eyes widened. "Um… Fiske? I'll take that secret, now."

"Sure! Jonah sleeps with a unicorn pillow pet!"

"WHAT?"

Jonah whimpered. "I can't help it! It's just so cute and fluffy!"

Dan whooped. "FISKE! Care to enlighten us with it's name?"

"NO!" Jonah shouted.

"Gladly! It's name is…(drumroll please) MR. CUTIE-FLUFFER-NUTTER!"

"Oh, Jonah, not even I can stand up for you now!" Nellie laughed.

"Whatever. Nellie, how about _you _try something?"

"Fine. Truth."

"What did you dress up as when you were little?"

Nellie mumbled something.

"Care to share, Nellie?" Jonah asked.

"Cinderella. All day." Nellie said gruffly.

"Pfft!" Everyone tried to stop snickering. Nellie shot them a Lucian-worthy glare.

"DAN! What do you want to do?" Nellie spat.

"Dare. Nin- I mean, samurai love dares."

"Oh, no…" Ian sighed.

"Fiske? Do you happen to have a truth serum?"

Dan's eyes widened. "Oh, crap! Oh, no, no, no…"

A little bottle popped up into Nellie's hands. "Perfect. Now Dan… take this."

Dan took the tiny bottle in his hands. He cautiously took a sip. Then tipped it down his throat.

His eyes went out of focus, then crossed.

"What do you feel about Miss Prada Queen over here?"

Natalie slowly turned red. "What kind of a question is that? We hate each other!"

"She's pretty. More than she thinks. And she makes me feel weird in my stomach. It's very weird. And she can laugh. Cobras don't usually laugh."

Natalie was getting redder and redder. Whatever everyone in that room was expecting…. That wasn't it.

"Whoah… Fiske! This is tape recorded, right?"

"Of course."

"Yes! Blackmail!" Amy whooped.

Dan's eyes snapped back into focus. "So, are you going to ask me a question, or not?"

"This is just too good!" Amy grinned.

"Anyway, it's my turn! Jonah! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, D-Dawg." Jonah didn't want to have any more embarrassing truths or secrets.

Dan thought for a moment. Only a moment, though. "I dare you to take whatever poison Ian gives you!"

A bag of poisons fell from the ceiling. Ian's eyes widened. "My poisons!"

"Non-lethal ones, Ian."

"Darn it!"

Ian rifled through the pack for a moment. His eyes glinted as he took out a gleaming vile. "Take this one."

Jonah looked t the vile, disgust showing on his face. Then he drank it.

Immediately, he started shaking. His passed out on the floor.

"What did that one do, Ian?!" Amy demanded.

"Relax, Love. It just stopped a piece of his brain for a minute. It's only temporary. A day, at most."

"What?"

"It stopped the part of his brain that lets him sing. Or recognize music. He will also wake up with a minor headache. A tame poison, really, if you ask me."

"Natalie, why don't you go?"

"Why me?"

"Because you haven't really done much yet."

Natalie stuck her tongue out at Sinead.

"Dare."

"Kiss Dan."

"Fiske! I'm going to risk a secret!"

"Sissy."

Dan was holding his hands together and mouthing _Thank you. Thank you._

"Natalie once bribed a girl to come over to her house."

"Nobody likes Cobras."

"Be quiet, Daniel! I only persuaded her."

"We all believe that." Dan rolled his eyes.

"Amy!' Natalie barked.

"D-Dare."

"Read your diary."

Amy blushed as the little book fell into her hands. "Um, o-okay. April 4th; I had another d-dream about him. He was s-smirking at me and laughing." Amy was getting redder and redder. "I wonder if this is a sign. He was a-also wearing his p-pink d-dollar sign b-b-b-boxers." Amy let out a huge breath and slammed the book shut.

Ian was vaguely blushing, too.

Dan was wiggling his eyebrows and laughing. "My sister likes a Cobra, my sister likes a Cobra!"

Amy blushed furiously. "Y-You like Natalie!"

Dan made a face. "Who said I liked Natalie?" Another thought came to him. "Hey, Ian, do you still have those pink dollar sign boxers?"

Ian turned red. "Of course not!"

"Lie."

"Fiske!" Ian whined, as everyone laughed. "Fine, Daniel, What have you done that was stupid?"

"Nothing. Samurai don't make mistakes."

"Lie. Dan once tried to climb a wall by wrapping scotch tape around his hands."

"That was a long time ago!"

Amy sighed. "Guys! Control yourselves! It's my turn. Sinead?"

"Truth."

"When did you start liking Ham?"

"What? What makes you think we like each other?"

"Other than all that kissing in that video, we have no idea." Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Um, I guess when I thought we were going to die."

Silent giggles went through the group.

"Shut up!" Sinead demanded. "Ham, go!"

"Dare."

"Do the chicken dance."

"I thought we were going to be nicer to each other!"

"A little nicer. Just not when we're playing games."

Hamilton got up and started doing the hand motions. "I hate this dance…"

"Words, too!" Sinead grinned.

**After utter humiliation by chicken dance…**

"I think I'll die now."

"You can't die now! Who could I get to replace you in this funny game?"

"Fiske!"

"That is all for today. Back to pairs!"

Everyone was catapulted upwards into their separate rooms by a large… well, catapult.

"That was AWESOME!" Fiske pumped his fist into the air.

**Finished! For this chapter, anyway.**

**Again, a very big thanks to AmianNatan4ever and iheartamianplusnatan for coming up with pretty much all of these dares, truths, and secrets!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Escape

**This chapter is dedicated to 39cluesFan. I made this a Hamead chapter. You're welcome.**

**Dude, if you have a problem with the way that I update my stories, then you should just * hggh! Hgg. Hahh swallow.* (Kudos to you if you know what movie that's from. Pitch perfect!) JK!**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues. I, know, I'm boring. Performance issues.**

_Escape_

_**SINEAD**_

Sinead sat down on the floor. "Crap. I am not Fiske's greatest fan right now!"

"Neither am I."

Sinead fought to hide a smirk. Hamilton saw. "Why are you sm-"

"Smoldering? I'm angry at Fiske!" Sinead said, but her eyes said differently. "Hey, Fiske! Could we get some paper and pencils? It's the least you can do."

The requested materials fell from the ceiling.

Sinead quickly wrote on the paper: _I stole some materials from the Truth or Dare game. I can make something to help us escape!_

Hamilton's eyes pooped open. He grabbed a pencil and scribbled: _I think I love you._

Sinead smiled and blushed. She took her stolen treasure out of her socks where she'd stuffed them.

These included: a mascara brush, a camera (That was in her shorts, not her socks), and an extra- large gansta shirt.

Perfect.

"Hamilton!" Sinead hissed. "Put the shirt over us! Right now!"

Hamilton, confused, obliged. They were hidden from sight, with room to spare.

Sinead furiously took apart the camera, connecting wires and attaching chips. Hamilton got dizzy watching her. "Make some kissing noises!"

Hamilton sent her a questioning look.

Sinead sighed. "To make it look less suspicious that we have a shirt over us."

"Oh."

Sinead giggled, for the routine. She gave a satisfied sigh. "Yes!"

Sinead turned to Hamilton. Can you pull up the floor?"

Hamilton pried at the edges, not even bothering to ask.

"A keyhole! I knew it! Fiske had to have had an emergency escape route!"

She grabbed the mascara brush and licked her fingers. Then she formed the brushes into the shape of the keyhole. She fitted the makeshift key into the hole.

There was a small _click, _and a stairway appeared.

"Let's see where this goes."

**There. They are on their way to escaping! Fun.**

**Dude, it's nice that you are haunting both my stories, but just haunt one for a little while. Before I have a heart attack.**

**Some questions…**

**Do you say 'escape' like es-cawp-a? (I know, I know… weird question. But Dora from Finding Nemo has cursed me.**

** POV next?**

**That is all. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**Second page sickness… Enough said.**

**And I'm almost to 100! Yay! And this story will end now. Awww…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues. Yet.**

Sinead walked down the underground hall. She touched the ceiling with her fingertips. She stopped at a trapdoor handle.

"I wonder…" She murmured. She pulled it. Sinead poked her head up. She could see Amy and Ian talking, their metal bracelets still connecting them.

"Psst! Guys!" Sinead whispered.

Amy and Ian jolted. They looked at Sinead, then looked at each other. They bolted to the trapdoor, perfectly in sync, even with their handcuffs on.

"Salvation!" Ian shouted as he stood in the passageway.

"Let's get everyone else." Sinead said with a glint in her eye.

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

"Everyone ready? Good." Sinead said.

Everyone nodded at her, the plan in all of their heads.

"Go!"

They all ran and kicked the gleaming metal door open.

A wide-eyed Fiske stared at them, a broken coffee cup at his feet.

He smiled sheepishly at them. "Heh, heh. Hello, children…" Then he bolted toward an exit. Ian gracefully stepped in front of it. "I'm afraid, Fiske, dear, that I cannot let you pass."

Everyone smiled evilly at Fiske. "How would you like to feel our pain?"

**TOMASEKATERINAMADRIGALJANUSLUCIAN**

Some time later, Fiske was hanging over a chasm by a rope, handcuffed to a teddy bear. Then he was forced to trip and sit in a tiny room.

Amy smiled. "He was totally asking for it."

Dan whooped. "And he can't blackmail us with that slideshow or else we'll show this one!"

"He wasn't all cracked." Sinead whispered as she held Hamilton's hand.

Amy smiled as Ian's hand crept into hers. Jonah and Nellie winked at each other, their friendship already strong.

Even Dan and Natalie started smiling at each other, until they realized it and scowled and turned away.

It wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Yippee! Done!**

**Thank you for your support, my awesome readers! *****Tears up***** You guys are my inspiration!**


End file.
